gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mule
Yes (All games) No (GTA Online, Heist variant) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 }} |wheeltype = |flags = GTA IV |modelname = mule (All games) mule2 (GTA V, Ramp door variant) mule3 (GTA Online, Heist variant) |handlingname = MULE (All games, standard model) MULE3 (GTA Online, Heist variant) |textlabelname = MULE (All games) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Mule is a box truck that appeared in every game after Grand Theft Auto III with the exception of Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is manufactured by Maibatsu in the HD Universe. Design With the exception of Grand Theft Auto V, the Mule can only support two occupants in the cab; the cargo hold does not normally open, but the cargo hold can be exposed when the door is removed - the truck will contain various items of cargo in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. In Grand Theft Auto V, the cargo hold allows at least two passengers to sit on the wheel wells. 3D Universe When introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, the Mule served as a mid-size straight "luton" truck a step below the Yankee, thus being smaller in size (in actuality being narrower) and lighter. As a result, the Mule fares better in speed and acceleration but still possess average-to-poor cornering. In addition, the truck's high center of gravity may also result in easier rollovers and an inability to return upright in many occasions. The small wheels on the Mule also relate to this problem. The GTA III era Mule most closely resembles a 1989 or 1990 Ford E-350 cube van. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, it resembles a mid 1990's Mitsubishi Fuso FM series and the fifth generation Isuzu Elf N-Series. The Mule comes with various company names and graffiti painted on the sides, as well as a version with no markings. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Mule allows rear passengers to stand in the back, in addition to 4 passengers sitting on the rear wheel wells. To sit on the rear wheel wells, both front seats must be filled. Once the front seats are filled, a player can press the enter vehicle button and they will "pop" onto one of the rear wheel wells. Pressing the shoot or buttons while seated on a wheel well will open the rear door allowing other players to stand in the back. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Armored= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Overall, the Mule has a good durability, but not as good as any other truck, however, the truck has a good top speed, and an acceptable acceleration, capable of getting to a decent speed with causing too much oversteer. The truck's brakes are its main downside, they seem to take a while to make the Mule come to a complete stop, and when it does, it usually results in a crash, or the truck taking a while to regain speed, making it a bad choice for a getaway vehicle. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Returning to GTA IV, the truck returns as a much more durable and acceptable vehicle, it can now reach high speeds at a better time, and its top speed is also higher. Over steer is not as common, but can still happen, and, if steering is performed too quickly, it will result in the vehicle to tipple over, but usually does not fall onto its side, which is unusual for a vehicle of its size, but is still slow. The Mule in GTA IV has a 3-litre diesel engine, according to the badges and, despite it is stated to have a "four wheel rotation system" (which is an unusual way of saying "four-wheel drive"), the Mule is purely rear-wheel drive, as indicated in the handling files and in-game. GTA IV Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning to GTA V, the Mule remains mostly unchanged. The suspension is much better, being stiffer due to GTA V's revamped handling physics. The stiffer suspension improves handling response, which further improves braking and acceleration rates. However, its heavy weight still causes problems regarding acceleration. The truck does not include a visible engine model, however, its sound is somewhat similar to a diesel, high revving engine with a significantly smooth engine sound. It shares the engine sound with the Benson, Police Riot and Stockade. Again, it is stated to have a "four wheel rotation system" (all-wheel drive), but its drivetrain layout remains as rear-wheel drive. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Available in GTA Online is the Armored version of the Mule, which sports an added bull-bar, and a metal undercarriage (useful to prevent other vehicles from getting stuck in-between the wheels). In comparison to the standard Mule, the Heist version has slightly improved acceleration and top speed, but no overall change in braking or handling. The main difference between the two is ramming power, where the Heist version has similar ramming capabilities to the Insurgent, as it can ram vehicles at a high speed without losing too much speed itself, and move vehicles smaller than it with little to no wheelspin, both something the standard Mule cannot do. GTA V Overview Standard= |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Mule-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Armored= |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery PisswasserMule-GTAV-RSC.png|Pißwasser Mule on Rockstar Games Social Club. PostOPMule-GTAV-RSC.png|Post Op Mule on Rockstar Games Social Club. HeistMule-GTAV-RSC.jpg|Heist Mule on Rockstar Games Social Club. Notice it is in fact a blank Mule, incorrectly imaged. Variants ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Mule-GTA3-front.jpg|Sparki Power Fuel. (rear quarter view) Mule-GTAIII-Front-Yo-Mas.jpg|Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products. (rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Mule-Haul-GTAVC.png|Haul (rear quarter view) Mule-Marlin-Fish-Factories-GTAVC.png|Marlin Fish Factories (rear quarter view) Mule-Outta-Sight-Storage-Company-GTAVC.png|Outta Sight Storage Company (rear quarter view) Mule-R.S.L.-Bowl-GTAVC.png|R.S. & L. Bows (rear quarter view) Mule-Vice-Voice-GTAVC.png|Vice Voice (rear quarter view) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Mule-GTASA-Binco-front.jpg|Binco. (rear quarter view) Mule-GTASA-Semi-front.jpg|SEMI. (rear quarter view) Mule-GTASA-ToyCorner-front.jpg|Toy Corner. (rear quarter view) Mule-GTASA-ShaftedAppliances-front.jpg|Shafted Appliances. (rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Mule-GTALCS-front.jpg|Sprunk. Mule-GTALCS-ZipVariant.jpeg|Zip Mule-GTALCS-ClenchVariant.jpeg|Clench Mule-GTALCS-BoBellaVariant.jpeg|Bo-Bella Mule-GTALCS-LibertySexVariant.jpeg|Liberty Sex ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' Mule-GTAVCS-front.jpg|Kronos. Grand Theft Auto IV File:Mule-GTAIV-front.png|A blank Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:CandyboxMule-GTAIV-front.png|A Candybox Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:CherenkovMule-GTAIV-front.png|A Cherenkov Vodka Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:AlphaMailMule-GTAIV-front.png|An Alpha Mail Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:TheEasyLayCarpetStoreMule-GTAIV-front.png|A The Easy Lay Carpet Store Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:BeanMachineMule-GTAIV-front.png|A Bean Machine Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:BettaMule-GTAIV-front.png|A Betta Pharmaceuticals Mule in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Grand Theft Auto V Mule-GTAV-front.png|A blank Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) EColaMule-GTAV-front.png|An eCola Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) PostOPMule-GTAV-front.png|A Post OP Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) PisswasserMule-GTAV-front.png|A Pisswasser Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Deals&DollarsMule-GTAV-front.png|A Deals & Dollars Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) GoodAidsMule-GTAV-front.png|A Good Aids Pharmacy Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) MeteoriteMule-GTAV-front.png|A Meteorite Bar Mule in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Triad Fish Van The Triad Fish Van is the gang version of the Mule used by the Triads. The Triad Fish Van is essentially a box truck distinguishable only by its Belly-Up Fish & Seafood Processing Plant name visible on the sides and front of the truck's cargo compartment. TriadFishVan-GTA3-front.jpg|The Triad Fish Van. (rear quarter view) Mr. Wongs The Mr. Wongs is a Mule-based laundry van, evidently named after the company that uses these, Mr. Wong's Laundrette. MrWongs-GTA3-front.jpg|The Mr. Wongs. (rear quarter view) Spand Express The Spand Express is a delivery truck based on the Mule, with noticeable differences in the front fascia and a Spand Express livery. SpandExpress-GTAVC-front.jpg|The Spand Express. Special Variants * An all black Mule appears in the missions Master Data and Truck Off in GTA Online. Mule-GTAV-AllBlack.png|The unique all black Mule used in Master Data, and Truck Off. * A unique heist version is available as part of the Heists Update. It is distinguished from the civilian version by having a protective bull-bar and a metal undercarriage (barriers used to prevent other vehicles from getting stuck in-between the wheels). Mule3-GTAO-front.png|The Heist Mule. (rear quarter view) *A previously unused ramp-door Mule exists in the game that can be spawned. Instead of the usual rear doors, this variant uses a single ramp, omitting the grey platform. It will have the same liveries as its basic counterpart. Mule2-GTAV-front.png|An unused ramp-door Mule. (rear quarter view) Companies Liveries Mule-GTAIII-Signs.png|Company liveries: The Mars Gas Corporation, Turtle Head Fishing Company, Sparki, Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products. Mule-GTAIV-Graffiti1.png|Graffiti tags 1. Mule-GTAIV-Graffiti2.png|Graffiti tags 2. Mule-GTAIV-Liveries.png|GTA IV Company liveries: Betta Pharmaceuticals, Bean Machine Coffee, Alpha Mail Couriers, Easy Lay Carpet, Candybox, Cherenkov Vodka. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Robbing Uncle Sam - The Mule is the truck chosen by CJ and Ryder to carry the crates from army depot in Ocean Docks. It's explosion-proof. * Gray Imports - A Mule can be found parked outside the warehouse only in this mission. * Ran Fa Li - Some Mules are used to block the airport parking lot passages and the airport main road. * Test Drive - Parked on a sidewalk in Downtown. Grand Theft Auto IV * Truck Hustle - Niko Bellic has to steal a Mule full of heroin for Phil Bell. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: III'' * Garage 7 in Portland Harbor, Portland * Parking area of Portland Harbor, Portland * Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Belleville Park, Staunton Island ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Spawns in Viceport, Vice City ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Driving at all industrial places around the state: Ocean Docks, Willowfield and around Los Santos Airport, Los Santos; Fallen Tree and Easter Bay Chemicals, Flint County; Easter Basin and Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro; Fort Carson, Octane Springs and around Hunter Quarry, Bone County; LVA Freight Depot and Spinybed, Las Venturas. * Two parked in front of a building in Dillimore, Red County (Not available on PC). * Appears in Downtown during the mission Test Drive as an obstacle that the player must avoid during the chase. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Parking area of Portland Harbor, Portland, Liberty City ''Grand Theft Auto:'' Vice City Stories * Opposite Umberto Robina's house in Little Havana. * Commonly seen driving around in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Located near a terminal on the tarmac at Francis International Airport, Dukes. * In the driveway of a run-down house on Aspdin Drive, Berchem, Alderney. * In Fulcrum Avenue, Tudor, Alderney. * In Hardtack Avenue, Acter, Alderney. * It can be seen driving in Industrial, Bohan. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In Strawberry, outside Foreign & Domestic Warehouse (near Vanilla Unicorn) *Also in Strawberry, parked beside JJ's Forklift Repair. *Seen driving around the Port of Los Santos. *Parked behind Franklin's garage on Grove Street in Davis. *Parking area of the Davis Mega Mall. *Parked at a loading bay at the GoPostal building in Vinewood. Oddly, it can still spawn in a Post Op livery. *Like most commercial and industrial vehicles, it is commonly seen on the highways throughout the state. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Standard Mule *Can be bought in GTA Online from the Warstock Cache & Carry website for $27,000. **When bought, it can be delivered by Pegasus Lifestyle Management to a drop-off location for a $200 fee. *Also spawns normally all around the map. ;Heist Mule *The Armored Mule can be purchased from the same website after completing the Series A Funding Heist. It costs $32,000. It will only spawm in plain white, lacking a livery. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $43,225. Trivia General * By default, the Mule plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA:SA: K Rose. ** GTA IV: Vladivostok FM. ** GTA V: East Los FM. * The name Mule is a reference to "drug mule", the term for someone that smuggles drugs for someone else. This is strengthened by the GTA V Warstock Cache and Carry Description of the Mule. * To enter the back of the Mule, shoot the back doors lightly and then climb onto the roof of the Mule. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Due to its height, the Mule in GTA IV cannot be sold at Stevie's garage, as it will not fit inside. * The Mule seen in first trailer seems to have a black line of text or graffiti in the front. It is not seen in the final version of the game. * As seen in an early screenshots, the doors of the cargo area of the Mule looked different. The original beta doors can be found on the Mule of Max Payne 3 with some minor differences like the handle and less details. Also the graffity is misisng. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * In Grand Theft Auto V, the Mule's jacking animation cannot be interrupted by any input. So, when the player hits someone else's car and he tries to pull him out to start fighting, he instead enters the Mule and drives off. * In GTA V, Mules from a distance will appear to have bright white wheels, this is most likely a texture glitch. This is most effective at night. ** Due to increased render distances, this is fixed in the enhanced version of the game (PS4/XB1/PC). * In GTA Online, if a player stands on the front end of the cargo-hold's roof while another player drives, the truck may randomly "wheelie", causing the player to fall off. * Getting on top of the Mule while it's moving will not result the player to fall off unless it crashes, tips over or if it goes under a low underpass. The same can happen if the player is inside of the cargo trunk. * The third, ramp variant of the Mule has been added in through the Gunrunning update. The previously unused Mule appears in a resupply mission in which the player must eliminate a rival operation. The Mule may be driven, but usually spawns in an enclosed area. ** Similarly, the Heist variant spawns in nearly all resupply missions involving stealth. See Also * Luton, a beta model from GTA III based on Ford Transit. Navigation }} de:Mule es:Mule fi:Mule fr:Mule pl:Mule ru:Mule Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Commercial Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in Heists Update Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online